


spring break

by fleuritiere



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleuritiere/pseuds/fleuritiere
Summary: Jieqiong menengok keluar jendela. Musim semi telah datang kembali.





	spring break

Jieqiong memutar kepala, membiarkan tatapannya jatuh pada pemandangan langit biru Shanghai di balik kaca bus yang tengah membelah jalanan sepi.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk di sana dengan telinga disumbat _earphone_ , jari mengetuk-ngetuk di atas paha mengikuti dentingan piano Chopin yang dilantunkan keluar dari pemutar musiknya. Bus sudah menjauh pergi dari jalan utama yang dikelilingi deretan gedung pencakar langit, menyisakan pemandangan lenggang yang dihiasi oleh kilasan pepohonan yang tertinggal satu per satu.

Angin berhembuskan kencang membuat dedaunan bergesekkan dan bukan hanya satu dua yang ikut gugur terbawa hembusan udara itu, tak terkecuali dengan pohon sakura yang tumbuh jarang di antara flora-flora viridian disana ikut menggugurkan helaian-helaian rapuhnya—menciptakan gradien warna merah muda dan hijau meliuk oleh semilir angin mengikuti perjalannya.

Salah satu dari kelopak itu menempel tepat pada jendela di samping Jieqiong sebelum terbawa pergi lagi, meski cukup untuk membawa salah satu memori dari sang gadis muncul ke permukaan untuk kembali berputar dalam pikirannya.

“Untung saja kita bisa menyelinap keluar sebelum yang lain menyadari bahwa kita tidak bersama mereka sejak tadi.”  Ujar Mingyu saat mereka kabur untuk menghabiskan hari pertama dimana musim semi tiba tahun lalu. Jieqiong mengangguk setuju, masih berada  di belakang sang pemuda jangkung yang tengah mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan konstan, tidak begitu laju sehingga mereka berdua masih bisa melihat-lihat area sekeliling.

Destinasi pelarian mereka pada saat itu tidak terlalu jauh—serta tidak menentu, hanya saja keduanya telah sepakat untuk terus berjalan tanpa menetapkan tujuan yang pasti; lebih seru daripada harus turun dan melihat seluruh detil dari dekat karena hal itu sudah sering dilakukan, begitu yakin Mingyu.

Dan disanalah mereka, menelusuri jalan di tengah hingar-bingar kehidupan siang yang menenggelamkan orang-orang dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Jieqiong memusatkan perhatiannya pada bagian tepi pemandangannya; melihat barisan pohon-pohon dengan warna cerah berdiri di tiap sisi jalan sehingga tak jarang trotar di penuhi oleh warna-warni, diselingi lampu jalan yang masih padam dan kaki-kaki yang tak berhenti berderap.

“Jie.”

“Hm?” Kesadarannya tertarik kembali, Jieqong sedikit mendongak dan menatap Mingyu yang pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

“Kau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu kabur hari ini?”

Jieqiong mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng pelan. Betul juga, mengapa ia tidak kepikiran juga dari tadi? “Tidak, aku rasa.”

Mingyu mengendus geli seraya melirik Jieqiong dari kaca spion. “Tidak ada alasan khusus juga, sih. Aku hanya ingin saja.”

Butuh satu menit bagi Jieqiong untuk mencerna kalimat itu sebelum melayangkan tinju pelan pada punggung Mingyu (—yang diikut dengan suara ‘aduh’ ringan dari sang pemuda). Jieqiong kira ada acara khusus sehingga pemuda itu mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan aktivitas mereka pada hari itu.

“Mingyu! Jangan bercanda!”

Mingyu hanya terkekeh ringan.

“Baik-baik. Aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan karena entah kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa hari di awal musim semi itu,” Ia menggantung kalimatnya sebentar—dan hal itu menarik minat Jieqiong lagi—sebelum melanjutkan, “cukup bermakna.”

Jieqiong terdiam, mempersilahkan sang pemuda untuk melanjutkan monolog sesaatnya ini sembari berintensi untuk mengetahui lebih; rasa penasaran sudah menggerogotinya dari dalam sejak jawaban Mingyu yang baru ini dilontarkan, sarat akan makna yang tidak Jieqiong duga datang darinya.

“Mengapa?” Mingyu memelankan laju motornya, meski mereka mencapai daerah yang lenggang akan kendaraan. “Karena aku menyadari jika musim semi adalah salah satu bentuk renaisans.”

Hampir saja Jieqiong menyela, sebelum Mingyu memotongnya duluan. “Bukan, bukan renaisans tentang gerakan budaya yang berkembang pada periode abad keempat belasan. Maksudku, kelahiran kembali; dimana semuanya kembali hidup setelah musim dingin yang mematikan, sama seperti halnya tentang kita diberi kesempatan meski kita telah jatuh—dan aku rasa hal itu perlu kita ketahui juga.”

Cukup lama sejak resonansi terakhir datang dari sang pemuda sebelum Jieqiong melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Mingyu, memberi sedikit tekanan disana sembari ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh sang pemuda.

Baru ia sadari bahwa meski mereka hanya variabel dalam semesta yang lekang di makan waktu, mereka sama saja seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi—selalu saja diberi kesempatan untuk tumbuh dan mekar kembali, walaupun pada musim semi pun masih sering badai melanda. Karena di masa itulah harapan datang setelah kita berjibaku dalam dingin yang berkepanjangan.

Dan meski musim semi itu pergi menjauh, tidak ada salahnya berlari untuk menggapainya kembali.

Jieqiong  yang senyap sedari tadi pun kini tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Selalu saja pemuda ini mengejutkannya—hampir tak terduga, kurang lebih bagai enigma.

“Mingyu.”

“Ya?”

“Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan kalau kau itu, ya, kau.”

“… Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga respon ini akan datang.”

 **.**

“Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menunggumu hingga aku kira kita tidak bisa menghabiskan hari pertama di musim semi ini bersama.”

Jieqiong memutar tubuh dan memakukan tatapannya pada Mingyu yang berdiri di pintu kedatangan penumpang pesawat, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan ekspresi merajuk yang dibuat-buat; lelah menunggu, begitu katanya. Jieqiong pun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung pergi menghampiri Mingyu dengan rindu yang mulai menggelitik perutnya, sebelum pecah ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depan sang pemuda.

“Memangnya kau tidak bosan, berkeliling kota bersamaku tiap dua puluh satu maret, huh?”

Mingyu memutar bola matanya dan langsung menarik sang gadis dalam rangkulannya, membiarkan Jieqiong larut dalam pelukannya sembari ia menghidu aroma musim semi yang rasanya tak pernah pergi meninggalkan sang gadis, lekukan senyum mengembang pada bibirnya.

“Tidak akan pernah, bahkan untuk seribu tahun ke depan pun.”

**Author's Note:**

> aAHH akhirnya mulai coba nulis tentang pair ini setelah selama beberapa hari tergila-gila sama mereka huhuhu. mereka manisnya overdosis sih :')
> 
> anyway feedback(s) will always be welcomed!


End file.
